Ginny's Friendly Trio
by lizzyathogwarts
Summary: Who were Ginny's friends? Surely she had freinds who noticed her strangeness in her first year. Surely she had more people to talk to than just her brothers. This story explains Ginny's bfs and how they helped her through all her troubles. MUST R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Ginny's Friendly Trio

Chapter 1: Here in America

"Mom! I promise I have everything! Now lets board the plane," pleaded 11 year old Lizzy Danner in Philadelphia, PA International Airport.

She was supper excited about going to London, England, but she wasn't going for a summer vacation. No, she was going for school shopping in Diagon Alley. She was going to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry because she and her and her mom were witches.

Yes, American witches. Lizzy, like most American witches, could be going to Merlina's Witch Craft Academy, but instead is going to Hogwarts, where her mom and dad went.

Yes, her dad was a wizard too. _Was_ a wizard. Her dad is dead. She has asked her mom many times how he died, but every time she asks her mom tears up and says she will tell her when she is older. All that she knows about her dad is that he was a wizard from England who had a huge family of wizards and witches and has a face the exact shape as hers and eyes the exact shade of green. Lizzy has a spotless heart shaped face, dark green eyes,and dark brown hair. She is a little bit short for her age and quite curvy.

Her mom's family is the exact opposite of her father's family. Her mom is an only child and muggle born. Her mom's parents are very happy that they have witches in their family. Lizzy's mom, Cloe, is from Dover, DE, USA, where she currently lives. She did live in England after her graduation at Hogwarts with her husband, until he died and Cloe came back to America. Cloe and her husband did take part in the war against Lord Voldemort though. Cloe is average height, appose to her husband who was tall, has dark brown hair, a few freckles, and a square shaped face. Cloe attended Merlina's for one year, but then transferred to Hogwarts. She was a Ravenclaw. Her husband, a Slytherin, had long black hair, and wore glasses when he felt like it.

Lizzy wishes that she could still remember her father, but she was two when he died. Now it was her turn. She was going to Hogwarts, and wanted to make her parents proud. She wants to be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin so she can make her parents proud, even though her mom said she didn't care what house she was in. Lizzy was starting to get nervous boarding the plane. Not that she was afraid of planes. She flew on them and broomsticks all the time.

"Please buckle up, we are about to take flight," said a cool female voice. "Here we go," thought Lizzy. And the plane was off.

_Ok… this story was originally called "Hermione's first friend' but nobody reviewed so I tried to make a new story that is more interesting but w/ the same character. I really hope that you liked it as much as I did! This chapter is really short because it is just the introduction. I will try my very best to update by Monday. This is my first fanfic, so review PLZ! It gives me smiles____ . Oh yeah… I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is that very lucky person… but I do own first honors title!_


	2. Chapter 2To Diagon Ally and Off!

Ginny's Friendly Trio

Chapter 2- To Diagon Ally and Off!

"Lizzy, Wake up! We're in London!" said Cloe. Oh, her daughter looked like an angel in her eyes. She loved her so much.

"Yousawha?" Lizzy mumbled half awake.

"C'mon. We're gonna get a room in the Leaky Cauldron, then you can sleep, dear," Cloe said softly.

The mother and daughter walked a quarter of a mile to the hotel that is unnoticeable to all the muggles around them. By this time Lizzy was much more alert and awake. They rented a room for the week from the toothless owner Tom. Then they both had a peaceful nights sleep.

*

"Wake up, wake up, wake UP!" Lizzy screamed while jumping on her mother's bed. She was so excited about going shopping for school today- she would meet other wizards and witches besides her mother and her neighbors in America- Andrew, Jake, and Ethan. It is quite weird how things like this happen. A year ago Cloe surprisingly saw Professor Dumbledore just walking up their street. Cloe ran up to him and asked him what on earth was he doing here in America. He informed her that her neighbors across the street had contacted him wondering if their son could get a spot in Hogwarts instead of Merlin's. He was visiting them because Andrew was a muggle-born and had to give them information of how to get their things. Cloe never really talked to their neighbors even though their son Jake was friends with Lizzy in muggle school. Ever since that day the 3 boys and Lizzy became great friends, happy that there was someone who shared something in common with them. Today, maybe she would make more friends.

"Ok, I'm up," Cloe said.

Cloe and Lizzy went to go eat their breakfast and then tapped the brick wall that led to the magical world Lizzy has longed to see. She gasped and dropped her jaw when she saw it.

"Welcome to my favorite place in the world- Diagon Ally!" exclaimed Cloe.

"It's amazing," Lizzy whispered. "Where should we start?" All the colors, shops, and people startled her.

"Well… the first thing on your list is a set of black robes… so if I can remember, when I was last here Madam Wendy owned a robe shop, but then again she was 93 years old at the time… lets go see," said Cloe thinking of all the memories.

They walked to where Cloe could remember where Madam Wendy's Robe Shop was, but weren't totally surprised to see the it was now owned by a witch named Madam Malkin.

"Ah, Hogwarts is it?" asked Madam Malkin right away, "Is this your first year? You don't look familiar."

"Yes, Maim," Lizzy said quite confident, "We will need-"

"No need to tell me, I've had enough first years come in today to know."

Madam Malkin threw a robe way to long on her and measured it to the right size. She did a lot of measuring, but in a surprisingly short amount of time Lizzy got all that she needed in uniforms. Then Madam Malkin told Cloe the price was 5 galleons, 7 sickles, 6 knuts.

"Blimey, that's a lot!" Cloe exclaimed, "We might have to make a trip to Gringotts!"

They then walked to Flourish and Blotts, a book shop.

"Mom! Look, they've got a book about Harry Potter! Can I get?" Lizzy squealed. Her mom had told her a lot about Harry Potter. He was only a year ahead of him. She was dying to meet him.

"Well, I'm running short on money, and I really don't want to go to Gringotts, so… we'll see."

In the end, however, she did get that book.

After they walked into some potion shop they went to Olivander's so then Lizzy could get her first wand. Lizzy was so excited

"Now, I got my second wand here, yes, my second one. After my first one from America broke from an accident at school, I went to Olivander's, and I still have my wand from him."

They walked into the large yet old shop called Olivander's. Inside was a small and a bit creepy old man. Lizzy assumed this was Olivander. She was right.

"Hello, Mrs. Danner, it has been a long time since I you have been here. Is your oak, 9-inch, phoenix tail feather still in use?"

"Yes, it is very good for me," replied Cloe.

"So, is this you daughter?" Olivander asked, although he looked as though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, Lizzy is here to get her first wand, she is going to Hogwarts in September."

"Well…mmm… yes, I think I have just the thing for you… come over here," Olivander said, lost in thought.

Shy, for the first time in her life, Lizzy stumbled over to him.

"Try this," Olivander said and handed the wand to her. Lizzy gave it a quick swish. A warm sensation spread from her fingertips up through her arm. Olivander gave a crooked smile.

"Yes, this is perfect for you. Willow, 13-inch, phoenix tail core. Perfect, perfect, perfect…," said Olivander.

"Thank you very much, . We'll be off now," Cloe said rushing out.

"Wow! Look, mommy, my wand is longer than yours!" Lizzy said, getting her confidence back.

"Yes, dear, I'm so proud of you! Now lets go back to the Leaky Claud- oh- my- word…"

"What is it?" asked Lizzy concerned.

"Andromeda! Is that you?" Cloe screamed across the street to a woman a little older than her. She had heavy features and dark brown hair. The lady looked around in wonder grasping her hand on her daughter's should who had short, spiky bubblegum pink hair. When she spotted Cloe, she ran over to her.

"Oh-my-god! I can't believe it's you Cloe! Long time no see! I haven't seen you since Johnny's funeral! Oh my! Is this Lizzy? I can't believe she is all grown up! Oh do you look like Johnny. Johnny and Sirius were always my favorite cousins." Andromeda said excited.

Her daughter behind her looked just as confused as Lizzy. At least Lizzy knew she was talking about her dad. She could see that this was his cousin. Lizzy noticed that Andromeda's daughter was a lot older than herself.

Then a great idea erupted in Lizzy's head. Maybe Andromeda could tell Lizzy more about her father!

"Um, miss-" Lizzy started.

"Tonks," said Andromeda nodding her head.

"Yes, Mrs. Tonk, can I have a word with you?" asked Lizzy.

'Why of course," replied Andromeda, "Cloe, I've got Lizzy, why don't you do some catch up with Nymphadora? I wanna talk alone to Lizzy. We're gonna go to the ice cream parlor and do some catch up. Bye!"

Lizzy and Andromeda walked to the nearby ice cream parlor. Andromeda bought Lizzy a sunday, then Lizzy asked the question she has been dying to ask.

"How did my dad die?" Lizzy demanded.

"You don't know? Well, I don't know if I'm the right one to tell you… it doesn't make me proud."

"C'mon! Shouldn't his own daughter have the right to know!" Lizzy yelled and some people started to look.

"Ok, but only because you're my cousin. Ok, well my cousin, your father's cousin, Sirius Black, was a very good man, until the day his best friend James died. I am sure you have heard the whole story of Harry Potter, right?" Andromeda started. Lizzy nodded her head.

"Yes, well James was Harry Potter's father, so as you know, was killed by You-know-who. That night his best friend, Sirius, betrayed him to You-know-who and then ran off and killed 12 muggles and one wizard named Petter Petigrew, his other best friend, with only one curse. All that was left behind of Petigrew was his finger. Sirius was sent to Azkabam without a trial. Then your father was sent to Azkabam because some ministry hag believed that your father gave Sirius the curse to kill all those people. I believed your father innocent, but Sirius I believed guilty, for he was quite a smart wizard. Sadly, after only 6 months your father went insane from the dementors and died. It was quite a sad funeral your father and I were very close. Our mother was so sad she moved back to America. You weren't even a year old yet. Well, now you know." Finished Andromeda.

At first Lizzy didn't know how she felt. Then anger started to bubble up inside her. That stupid ministry didn't even give him a trial. Then the anger melted just like her Sunday, and she started to have pity for her father. He died because of a crime he didn't commit. Well, at least her father wasn't a killer.

"You alright, dear?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes, and thank you. I'm so happy I know now." Lizzy said smiling.

"C'mon, you have to meet your cousin Nymphadora!"

"Ok!" Lizzy said cheering up.

The walked across the street back to Cloe and Nymphadora who were chatting.

"Dora, dear! You must meet Lizzy. Although, she is 9 years younger than you, you both have the same personality!" said Andromeda.

"Hi, dora! I'm Lizzy."

"Oh, please don't call me Dora or Nymphadora. Call me Tonks."

"Oh, well hi Tonks! So, you're out of Hogwarts? Cool! Do you have a job?" Lizzy pressed.

Tonks smiled and said, "Not yet, but I'm training to be an auror! Also known as a dark wizard catcher. So, what are you doing here in Diagon Alley? You're from the US, right? I'm just looking for a defensive magic book."

"I'm doing school shopping. I'm so excited to go to Hogwarts!" Lizzy squealed.

"Oh, yes, I just got out of Hogwarts two years ago. I miss Hogwarts. You should be really excited about it! I was a Griffindor, what house are you hoping to be in?"

"Ravenclaw, like my mother, or Slytherin, like my," Lizzy suddenly remembered the conversation she just had with Andromeda, "...father."

"Oh, erm, that sounds cool."

"Lizzy, time to go," said Cloe.

"See you, Tonks," said Lizzy.

"Whotcher, Lizzy."

*

"So, did you like Andromeda and Dora?" Cloe asked. She loved the reunion. Finally, she had connection with someone who she could talk about Johnny to.

"Yes, they were both very nice."

"Well I'm glad to hear that!"

"Hey, mom, when is Jake, Andrew, and Ethan coming?"

"They are flying in on Saturday, and we're gonna pick them up at the airport. Mr. and Mrs. Eagle aren't exactly sure with magic yet. I don't know how she did it last year..." said Cloe wondering.

They walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and as soon as they walked into their room Lizzy fell on the bed and went to sleep.

Cloe was up all night. She was thinking when it would be best to tell Lizzy about Johnny. She had to know before she went to Hogwarts. Then Cloe fell into a deep sleep.

*

The next morning Cloe went to Gringotts while Lizzy went to Eyelope's Owl Emporium to look at owls. Her mom was gonna buy her a strong one that can fly across the Atlantic Ocean so she could write to her. Lizzy liked the one with black specs on it. Her mom said she could go where ever she wanted while she was at Gringotts. When Lizzy told the clerk what owl she wanted, the clerk highly suggested that she go to Flourish and Blotts to buy a book on how to care for such a big bird.

As Lizzy was walking to Flourish and Blotts she spotted a big poster on the window that read, "Glideroy Lockheart book signing today his newest book 'Magical Me'." The poster had a huge picture of who Lizzy thought was Lockheart. Lizzy realized that he wrote a lot of the books on her school list. She wanted to have a peek inside.

There was a long like of people that lead to Lockheart who was sitting at a desk signing books with his beautiful quill and flashing smiles here and there. In the line Lizzy spotted a lot of kids who looked like they were her age. Then, in between a family all with red hair, she spotted Harry Potter. _The Harry Potter! _She wanted to ask him for his autograph, but then she decided against it. He probley wouldn't like that. So she sat outside the book store and waited for her mom. Then she heard a huge crash from inside the shop and ran inside to see what was up.

The crash was a ton of books that had fallen upon two men who looked extremely mad with each other. One of who was the red haired man who was standing right by Harry. The other was a pale faced and blonde hair man. The shop keeper seemed outraged and a huge man who had to be at least 10 feet tall tore the fighting men apart. Harry and his red hair friends were staring at the scene.

Lizzy ran outside to discover her mom waiting for her. Lizzy told her mom what was going on in there and that she just wanted to take a peep.

"And guess who's in there! Harry Potter! He's in this bookstore!"

"Well, he's got to do his shopping sometime. And what bird did you decide to get, I've got the money."

Lizzy suddenly remembered why she was there and said, " I picked out the biggest and strongest bird that has black specks on it. The clerk at Eyelope's suggested I get a book at Flourish and Bloots on care for this species of birds, but the shop is so crowded I just decided to wait out here."

"Well, lets get in line for the book signing! In the mean time lets get the book on that owl! C'mon!"

They waited in the long line to meet Lockheart and got 'A Guide to Goliath Owls". They went back to Eyelope's and got the Goliath Owl. Then they went back to the Leaky Cauldron and Lizzy began to play with her owl whom she named Johnny, after her dad.

*

"It's time to go, mom! I don't want to keep Andrew, Jake, and Ethan waiting!"

"I know, I just got to get the car started. Do you have any patience?"

"No, not really."

The mother and daughter drove to the London airport to pick up Lizzy's best friends. Andrew is 12 years old, has redish-brown hair with a lot of freckles, and is going in his second year. He is a Ravenclaw, so Jake is pretty confident he will be one too, even though he isn't as smart as Andrew. Jake is Lizzy's age, looks just like his older brother, and has been best friends with Lizzy for a long time. Ethan is 9,has dirty blonde hair and a spotless face, and shows a lot of magical ability. He can't wait to go to Hogwarts, and will be very lonely for two years without any one who shares his magical abilities.

As soon as Lizzy saw them she rushed up to them and gave them all a hug. They all went back to the Leaky Cauldron and were sent to bed for they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow. Lizzy and Jake could hardly sleep, so they stayed up most of the night, discussing Hogwarts. Slowly they drifted to sleep, but were woken up in what felt like minuets later.

*

"I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry," was what Cloe kept saying over and over in her head. She couldn't believe that her little girl was going to Hogwarts. She wouldn't cry because today was Lizzy's day, she wouldn't ruin it. Cloe was also nervous because today, she swore to herself that she would tell Lizzy about Johnny. Cloe was not going to cry.

"Alright there, Cloe?" Mr. Eagle asked.

Cloe almost forgot where she was. Then she remembered that they were driving to King's Cross Station. She gapped at him for a second and said, "Yes, I'm fine, just thinking is all."

"Yeah, Mr. Eagle, my mom does that a lot. She is a Ravenclaw, after all," said Lizzy.

*

The drive was quite uneventful, apart that Jake almost threw up. He was extremely nervous because he kept on thinking that maybe he didn't have enough magical powers to make it into a house. Lizzy told him that he was just being ridiculous the whole ride. When they reached platform 9 ¾ Lizzy and Andrew were the first to pass through the wall, for they were the most confident about it. Next came Cloe and Jake, and shortly after came Mr. and Mrs. Eagle with Ethan, who looked close to tears.

"Lizzy, dear, please come here," said Cloe. "Well, I think that now that you are getting older and ready for Hogwarts, it's now time for me to tell you about your father."

Cloe took a deep breath, but before she could start Lizzy interupted.

"Andromeda told me. I already know the entire story, how he went to Azkabam even though he was innocent. I'm proud of my daddy."

Cloe smiled and hugged Lizzy, "I love you so much! Have fun, stay out of trouble, make friends, get good grades, and oh, don't worry about what house you get in! No matter what I will still love you more and more!"

"I love you too mom."

Lizzy put down her arms and looked over at Jake. Ethan was giving him a teary goodbye.

"J-Jake-y, I-I'm gon-n-na m-miss you soooooo much! I w-wob you! You have to write t-to me! I n-need broverly wob!"

"I love you too, Ethan."

Then Ethan walked over to Lizzy and hugged her.

"B-Bye, Wizzy. H-have fun and please write!"

"I will Ethan, I promise," Lizzy bent down slightly and whispered, "I'll send you a wizards chess!"

Ethan brightened up a bit and gave a quick goodbye to his brothers again and then Lizzy, Andrew, and Jake were running to the Hogwarts Express. Lizzy and Jake sat in a compartment with a fellow first year girl with dirty blonde hair and large eyes reading a magazine called "The Quibbler". Andrew went to a compartment with all his friends.

There was some arguing outside the compartment door and then a knock.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HA! I keep you hanging! Since the last chapter was really short, I made this one REALLY LONG! I'll update ASAP if I get 2 reviews! C'mon, that's not too much to ask for is it? I promise LOTS of Ginny in the next chapter! Not to much of my OC character left to say! LOVE YA'LL IF YOU REVIEW!!!!


End file.
